Rose Water
by Janna Zuercher
Summary: A new Villan! A new problem! A new question! And why does this person hate Ice Wizards so much? Will someone soften this hardened heart or will this person remain Ice Cold on the inside forever? (Being redone, It's going to be a practically new story)
1. The Departure

**Told Third Person, omniscient, Please enjoy this Fanfic, I tried my best! :)**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Fairy Tail or the show itself.**

"I need to find it, I need to find Fairy Tail," the hooded figure said.

 **Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail**

"I sensed a strange type of magic in the capital while on a mission and I think we should go check it out," Erza shouted as a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I heard some wizards from other guilds that were visiting Fairy Tail talk about some strange occurrences down in the capital, we should at least check it out," Lucy said concerned.

"Okay count me in," Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"Alright then Carla and I are going to," Wendy said chipper.

Gray slowly walked in behind them

"Don't forget about me, I will totally be there," Grey said attracting attention to himself.

Juvia's eyes were filled with love when she saw the shirtless man start talking to the group.

"Wherever my beloved goes I will go with him, I will follow him to the ends of the earth. PLEASE LET ME JOIN YOU!"

"Ummm..." Grey said flustered.

"Of course you can join us Juvia, the more the merrier."

'just great now we have this psycho joining us,' Grey thought to himself.

'Mabey if I do a good job Grey will notice me and then we will get married and have children and grow old together... wow that escalated fast,' Juvia thought to herself

"Alright, then it's settled, we leave on the first train in the morning," Erza said.

"Oh come on, please not the train, can't I walk, or have Happy take me," Natsu pleaded.

"No, you can not! It will take hours by train and we do not have time for you to walk. Also, Happy needs to save his magical energy in case of emergency and he would run out half way through the trip," Erza said scaring Natsu to death.

"FINE!" Nastu shouted as the stormed out of the guild hall.

 **The Next Morning**

"Now because of Lucy we have to wait an hour for the next train," Happy said annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry but I care about my smell and appearance," Lucy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe to start, you could lose a few pounds," Happy laughed.

"Yeah, hahahahahaha." Natsu laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lucy said in anger.

"NOTHING," both happy and Natsu said in unison.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lucy chased Natsu and happy throughout the train station.

'Immature as usual but that is the Fairy Tail way,' Erza thought as the watched Lucy chase the boys.

'I think Lucy and Nastu would make a fine couple,' Carla thought.

"At least Erza is not chasing us," Natsu accidentally said out loud.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM SICK OF THIS, GET BACK HERE!" Erza said as the started to chase the boys with lucy.

Soon an hour passed and the train arrived.

"Come on," Erza said as she dragged Natsu towards the train.

"Why the train, please no," Natsu pleaded.

"It's okay Natsu, I will use my magic to help you," Wendy said.

"Really?" Natsu said with a smile.

"Sure thing!"

Wendy used her spell.

"Huh, it's not working for some reason, I am sorry Natsu," Wendy said with a sad face.

"It's not your fault child, now let's go find our seats," Carla said.

"Okay," Wendy said with a sigh.

"NOW QUIT WHINING AND GET ON THE TRAIN!" Erza said annoyed.

"Yes Mam, sorry mam," Natsu said scared for his life.

The group found their seats and the journey to the capitol began, but little did they know what awaited them.

 **Okay, I am sorry this is a week late but it is here now and there is no excuse to enjoy.**


	2. A Not So Pleasant Ride

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in Fairy Tail.**

 **So this is a new chapter, enjoy!**

 **I Also forgot to mention the pairings for this story are...**

 **Gray and Juvia,**

 **Natsu and Lucy,**

 **Lyon and OC,**

 **Gajeel and Levy,**

 **Those are only the main pairings but you might see more as the story progresses**

*No P.O.V.*

"Help me," Natsu said in a groggy tone as he was on the train ride of hell.

"I told you we should have knocked him unconscious before we started moving," Gray said annoyed.

"Don't you worry Natsu, only half a day left of our journey," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Erza said.

"I wonder where I can find any good fish" Happy said.

As usual Happy was thinking about this delicious fish, and how juicy it tasted raw.

"Here you go Happy," Lucy said with a warm smile as she handed Happy a big fish.

Happy's eyes lit up as he saw the fish in Lucy's hands, he grabbed it quickly as if he had not eaten in a week.

"Thank you, Lucy, you're the best," Happy said with joy as he gobbled up his meal.

Lucy was happy to know she was still appreciated in the group.

"Are we there yet," Natsu whined.

"You know what!" Erza said as she knocked Natsu out.

"Finally," Grey said with a sigh.

"Such immaturity, all of them," Carla said annoyed.

"It's actually pretty funny," Said Wendy with a smile

'Wendy ceases to amaze me,' Carla thought with glee

Wendy thought about how fun the guild was and how she would not want to be anywhere else.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 ***No POV**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't some Fairy Tail wizards," A girl said to herself as she looked through a train window at the mark on the hand of the blonde and the arm of the blunette.

'Well, this should be interesting, hehe,' The girl thought to herself.

* * *

 **Back on the Train**

 ***No POV Still**

"Juvia loves Gray-sama," Juvia said as she cuddled her "Beloved"

"Ummm, help," Grey said looking at Lucy for assistance

'Love Rival' Juvia thought to herself while looking at Lucy.

 ***CRASH***

"What was that!" Grey shouted as the Train flipped over

"I don't know but Juvia is scared, hold me beloved," Juvia exclaimed.

"Not the time Juvia," Grey said annoyed.

"Hope you're all ready to die!" A girl's voice said with laughter.

 **So...**

 **Sorry, I was late with this chapter, I wanted to post every other week but I had a choir trip this weekend so I did not post on Friday. It was not done on Thursday so I could not post it then. I actually forgot about posting sorry...**

 **Sorry if this chapter is bad, It's 12:55 A.M., Yeah A.M. and I have a lot to do before I Go to sleep so... That is also why it is so short. BYE!**


	3. A New Enemy!

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **I felt inspired so this short chapter early**

 **reminder I will usually post every other week.**

 ***No POV**

The screams of the passengers echoed as people started running and trying to escape the train.

"It's useless. There is a magic barrier around the entire train, and even if you do escape I will kill you. I hope you said your final prayers because this is the end of the line!" The girl exclaimed.

"Who are you!," Erza shouted furiously.

"Hehe, I am your worst nightmare," The girl shouted with hatred and vengeance in her eyes.

"Let's have some fun Fairy Tail wizards," the girl laughed.

"You got it, Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy shouted as she summoned her lion spirit.

"Hello beautiful," Leo said with a flirtatious grin.

"NOT THE TIME!" Lucy shouted.

"Right, Regulus Impact!" Leo said as he ran towards the girl.

She quickly moved out of the way and he hit the wall of the train.

"Is that all you've got, pathetic!" The girl stated with a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Don't give up yet, I'm all fired up," Natsu said with a devilish grin.

"Well, this should be interesting, show me what you got," The girl teased.

"Alright, but you asked for it. FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

The girl tried to move away but was hit.

"That should do it," Natsu stated confidently.

"Haha, is that all you got! Why can't I find real competition around here!" The girl stated as a form of pinkish ice surrounded her.

"You see I can just freeze everything in my path!" The girl claimed.

Grey thought that he could stop her so he tried an attack.

"Let's see about that. Ice Make, sword," Grey said as a sword went directly to her.

"Hehehe," The girl just laughed as she cast the spell.

"She, she ummm, froze my ice!" Grey said freaking out.

'That is not normal ice magic, but what kind of ice magic is that,' Grey thought with worry.

"We are here to help you," some voices proclaimed as they broke through the barrier.

 **Who were these people who came to help, and how did they know the gang was in trouble. Find out in the next chapter of Rose Water.**

 **Again the chapter was short because I wanted to write and I felt inspired. I will still post next Friday as planned so no need to worry.**

 **I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Rosewater.**

 **P.S. Figure you what kind of magic our mysterious girl posses. Post in the reviews what you think her magic type is and we will see if you were right. All the clues where there, just put the puzzle together! ;)**


	4. IMPORTANT (NOT A CHAPTER)!

**I CHANGED MY USERNAME FROM SOCLUMSY TO ANIMEPSYCHO23, SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION IT MAY HAVE CAUSED! IT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON THOUGH... THIS NAME SUITS ME BETTER AND I THOUGHT IT WAS TIME TO SHOW THE WORLD WHO I REALLY AM! I AM AN ANIME PSYCO!**

 **P.S. New chapter will be posted on Friday as scheduled! :)**


	5. Help Is Here

***Disclamer** : **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 ***No POV**

"Wait, now who was that," Lucy asked scared of unknowingly hugging Natsu.

"Ummm, Lucy," Natsu said confuzzled.

"Oh, ummm sorry," Lucy said slightly blushing.

"No, look over there," Natsu said with a smile.

"Levy, Erza, Gajeel? FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy said overjoyed.

"Not only that but look, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Even Lamia Scale," Natsu said proudly.

"When you left to go check out the magic energy we noticed that this energy was no object, and certainly no friend. Freed and I studied this energy and then we realized you were in danger. This person's target is Fairy Tail," Levy explained.

"Well, that makes sense, but why are Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale here," Juvia asked concerned.

"We felt like we owed it to you guys for everything you have done for us," the guilds shouted in unison.

"Now, tell us everything you know about the enemy," Lyon stated impatiently.

"well she is an Ice Wizard, but her ice is pinkish and way more powerful than mine," Grey stated.

"I see..." Lyon thought concerned.

"Iced Rose Water Formation, Pillars!" The mysterious girl said and hit them with a direct attack.

 **Sorry, the chapter is so Short.**

 **My reasons!**

 **1\. I have a sour throat**

 **2\. I had oral surgery yesterday!**

 **3\. I am tired**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in 2 weeks, or sooner if I feel like it.**

 **Review, Like, and Follow!**


	6. GRAY!

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"No, GRAY MY BELOVED," Juvia scream as Gray jumped in the way to save the group.

"GRAY YOU IDIOT!" Lyon and Natsu screamed as they looked at Grey half dead on the ground.

"One down, the rest of you to go," the girl said while laughing.

"I am Mika, remember that name because that will be the person to kill you!" Mika screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Lyon screamed.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mika shouted as she launched another attack.

"Duck," Wendy and Lucy said as they went for cover under a dining booth.

"Dang it, I missed, you won't be so lucky this time!" Mika said with rage.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY GUILD," Macrov scream in fury.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying," Mika stated, "Fine I will leave, but we warned I WILL RETURN," Mika said as she disappeared into thin air.

"who was that person," Gray asked as he started to stand up.

"No, your injuries, let me help," Wendy said as she started to use a healing spell.

"I think she was part of a dark guild, during the battle I saw a mark on her neck, it looked like a guild symbol but I didn't get a close enough look to tell which one," Levy said shyly.

"Oi, Shrimp, I noticed the symbol to it had a pillar and some thorns wrapped around it, I don't know what that would be though," Gajeel said patting Levy's head.

"I think with a little more research we can find out what happened here," Lucy said hopefully.

"ummm, guys, GUYS!" Wendy shouted concerned!

 **What happened with Wendy? Find out in the Next chapter of Rose Water!**

 **So sorry I'm late, I got caught up with a few things and on top of that this chapter was really short so...**

 **To be honest, I don't really know if I can post another chapter till after the holidays are done, I will try though.**

 **Again, I'm Sorry!**

 **-Your Friend, Animepyscho23!**


	7. The Clue

***Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **If you read the tale of princess Akina you already know this but I am going to say it anyway.**

 **I am doing a 7-day Writing challenge for The Write Practice so for 7 days I have to write 1000 words a day.**

 **Today is day 2 of 7.**

 **Here you go and enjoy this 1000 word chapter!**

"Help me, Gray's not breathing, I don't know what to do!" Wendy cried out as the rest of the group came to the scene.

"What Happened?" Lucy asked concerned.

"I don't know, I was using my healing magic and then he just quit out of nowhere," Wendy said bawling her eyes out.

"Umm, guys, look at Gray's arm," Levy stated with worry.

Wendy rushed over to see Gray's arm. Was it something she did or what? Wendy's fear for gray's life scared her, what if she failed him? She Could not stop crying no matter what she did.

*Cough, Cough*

They heard a noise coming from Gray.

"GRAY! YOUR OKAY, JUVIA MISSED YOU SO MUCH," Juvia said while giving him a huge hug.

"You're suffocating me Juvia," Gray said as he started to cough again.

"Ouch," Gray started to say as the mark on his arm started to get bigger.

"Gray, what's happening," Lyon shouted as Gray blacked out.

"Oh, so it's starting to take effect," The girl said as she came out of hiding.

"IT'S MIKA!" The Group shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BELOVED YOU MONSTER!" Juvia Spat out as she started to cry.

"Nothing really, just a little something to help him fall asleep..." She laughed, "and never wake up."

"YOU MONSTER!" Lucy Shouted with sadness and anger,"FIX HIM, NOW!"

"Why It's not that simple deary," Mika stated as she floated to the ground.

"I have the cure right here in my hand," Mika Started to laugh,"There are only a few left in existence and I have them all."

Erza started to feel bad, if she didn't invite the team to join her on this trip none of this should have ever happened and everything would have been fine. It was her fault as she put it and what she did was unforgivable in her eyes.

"Please, don't hurt him, If you are going to kill anyone let it be me, but spare Gray," Erza pleaded.

"Oh, but what would be the fun in that," Mika whispered in her ear sending cold shivers down her spine.

"Oh No! I dropped it," Mika said as she threw the bottle out of the window.

"Well, I guess If you want another one, you are going to have to come to visit me," Mika said as she disappeared again into thin air.

"BUT WHERE DO YOU EVEN LIVE," Juvia said as she stayed by the side of her beloved.

But Mika was already long gone.

"Look, she left this," Levy Stated.

It was a note.

Dear friends,

if you want the antidote for the blood just follow these clues.

Clue #1

There is forest, and there are parks. There are lakes, and there are pools. I am in a place both wet and dry, both cold and hot, both luxurious, both dead. Here you will find the next clue.

"Wow, like this will be so much help, Gajeel said as he snatched it out of Levi's hand.

"Wait a minute, A place that is wet and dry, cold and hot, and luxurious and dead. The beach is all of those things. I mean The wet water, the dry sand, It's hot outside and the water is cold. Plus the sand is dead and the trees surrounding it are perfectly alive," Juvia suggested.

"Yeah, she's right, let's go to the beach," Everyone said.

"No that is too obvious, plus there has to be a reason to why she mentioned forest and park and lakes and pools," Levy said thinking logically.

"Sorry shrimp, but I think Juvia is right, the beach is our best bet," Gajeel stated.

Chatter arose and people simultaneously agreed.

"GUYS!" Lucy shouted to get everyone's attention," Mika is smart, way too smart, she would not have put the other part of the clue in there if she did not think it was important in any way."

"What if she put that there to through us off, luce," Natsu said worriedly.

"Maybe so, but what if we are right. Levy and I will think of somewhere else the clue might lead to," Lucy Suggested.

"Fine, but make sure your safe, I will bring back some yummy fish from the beach for you!" Happy stated.

"we wish you two the best of luck on your journey!" Erza said in her usual serious tone as she walked off with the rest of the group.

"Lucy, come here," Levy said concerned.

"what is it," Lucy asked.

"A spell was placed on this paper, to hide the true message," Levy said, face pale.

"What did the actual paper say..." Lucy asked extremely worried.

"Dear Finders,

If you want to be tainted with blood just follow this clue.

Clue #1

There are anger and sadness. There are bloodlust and worry. The key to your demise is in a place where it is dry and wet, hot and cold, and you are dead. The other path is towards a place of luxury and enjoyment. A place where you stay in the sun and swim your heart out does seem nice but is also quite deadly...

"NO, THE BEACH WAS THE TRAP, WE NEED TO GO AND WARN THEM, NOW!" Lucy shouted as the grabbed Levy and bolted toward the exit.

"I don't think so," Mika said as she came out of hiding.

Levy and Lucy pulled the doors but it was no use, they were trapped.

"Those pathetic people made there choice, now you make yours," She laughed as she walked over to the girls trembling in fear.

"what do you mean, by making our choice," Lucy asked as she snapped out of her shocked state.

"I mean just that, make your choice. You two girls are very intelligent people, I could use you on my team, so what do you say, wanna take down Fairy Tail Together?" Mika asked with a sinister grin.

What were the two girls going to do, too accept, or too not accept? Find out Next Chapter!

 **Okay, I was so happy when I got 1000 words. This was exactly 1000 words and I am really proud of myself here!**

 **P.S.**

 **Sorry for not updating In a while.**

 **After the holidays I had to study for finals which I took last Thursday and Friday so now I am all free.**

 **Chances are due to the challenge, I probably will post another chapter sometime this week but tomorrow I am updating Lady Peacock!**

 **Your Friend,**

 **AnimePsycho23**

 **P.s.s. Reviews give me ispiration!**


	8. What?

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Okay, this is day 5 of 7 of the 7-day writing challenge, so far I have stuck to it and I am really proud of myself.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter of Rose Water!**

"WHY WOULD WE EVER JOIN A FIENDISH LOWLIFE LIKE YOU!" Lucy shouted as she looked at Mika straight in the eyes.

"YEAH, WE WOULD NEVER BETRAY FAIRY TAIL LIKE THAT," Levy joined in.

"Wrong answer," Mika said as she walked closer to the two girls.

"Are we there yet," Natsu asked getting bored from the long walk.

Gajeel was getting annoyed by Natsu's behavior and wanted to punch him in the face right about now.

"HEY, WE'RE HERE!" Gajeel said as he started to run to the beach.

The rest of the group quickly followed him.

"WAIT!" Erza yelled.

"What is it now," Natsu asked

"Something's here," She said while drawing her sword.

"Then that must mean this is the place," Gajeel said as he took a piece of metal off of the lifeguard post.

Soon something came up from the sand and dragged Erza down.

"ERZA!" the group shouted as they saw what had just occurred.

"IT'S GOT ME," Happy screamed.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as he saw his best friend get dragged under the sand.

Natsu tried to grab the blue cat's paw but he was too late.

"ALRIGHT, WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS IS GONNA PAY," Nastu said on the brink of tears.

"I thought it would be pretty obvious who was responsible for this," a girl said as she shot up out of the sand with monsters surrounding her.

"DAMN YOU MIKA, STOP BEING A COWARD AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF," Natsu yelled getting ready to fight.

"Now you know I won't do that, but I'll let you fight the next best thing, come on out my puppets," Mika said.

"Hello Fairy Tail," They said in unison.

Everyone was speechless, was it really them.

"Lucy, Levy," Mira said almost bursting into tears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU MONSTER," Natsu spat out in disgust.

"She did nothing, we joined voluntarily,"The two girls said in a robotic.

"Now I know that's not true, the Lucy and Levy I know love Fairy Tail and would never do anything to endanger it," Natsu started to cry.

"Then I guess you don't know us very well," The two girls said, yet again, robot-like.

"The moment it looked like you were loosing, these two called for me and asked if they could join me, and being the kind person I am, I gladly accepted them into my family," Mika said.

"Open, gate of the lion, Leo," Lucy spat out.

"What do you need, your evilness," Loke said.

Natsu looked at loke, his eyes were red, and he had a black, spiked collar around his neck that was admitting strange energy.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH LOKE," Natsu said as he looked at Lucy seriously concerned.

"I joined the right side, the winning side," Loke made an evil laugh.

"DARK REGULUS IMPACT," Loke said as he knocked Mira to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," Gajeel shouted as he was trapped in electric bars created by Levy.

"LUCY, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, I NEED YOU TO SNAP OUT OF IT," Natsu pleaded as he kept on crying.

"Na...na...nat...su," Lucy said as the stopped fighting for a second.

"Lucy, your crying," Natsu Said breaking a smile.

"I am not crying," Lucy said as she was on the brink of tears.

Natsu started to embrace Lucy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Lucy said as she started to hug him back.

"What, why am I hugging you, why won't I let go. Let go, let go, please why can't I let go," Lucy started to get angered.

Natsu noticed a black ice skate mark on Lucy's neck.

"That mark," Natsu started to say.

"LUCY, GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW," Mika said.

"Please Lucy, snap out of it, I need you."

"Natsu," Lucy said as she started to cry.

"Thank you," She finished.

By that time Loke's collar disappeared and his eyes changed to normal.

"Now we have to get Levy back," Lucy said as she grabbed the Fleuve d'étoiles.

"No," Mika said as she snatched Levy away.

"Pet's, finish them off, oh and if you want your friend's back then I suggest you come and find me by finishing up the puzzle," Mika laughed as she vanished into thin air.

"Great, now she had Levy, Erza, and Happy. Plus, Gray's life is in her hands," Natsu said, annoyed.

"Guy's, before Levy and I were taken over, we found a hidden message in the clue," Lucy said as she pulled out the fixed clue.

"Dear Finders,

If you want to be tainted with blood just follow this clue.

Clue #1

There are anger and sadness. There are bloodlust and worry. The key to your demise is in a place where it is dry and wet, hot and cold, and you are dead. The other path is towards a place of luxury and enjoyment. A place where you stay in the sun and swim your heart out does seem nice but is also quite deadly...

"Wow, that is definitely a different clue than the one we read," Gajeel stated.

"You can say that again," The group nodded.

"Okay, so what is that supposed to mean," Lyon butted in.

"Well, A place of luxury and enjoyment should probably be a resort of some kind," Sting and Rouge suggested.

"Wow, I almost forgot you were here, you were quiet for so long," Lucy Joked.

"Yeah," The two dragon slayers said.

"Wait a minute, there is a resort no more than 5 miles away from here, and It's called the Tainted Clue... Now if that is not a sign, I have no Idea what is," Freed said.

"Yeah, but what if it's a trap, like the last time," Wendy and Carla suggested.

"I seriously doubt it, besides, Lucy and Levy already discovered the real clue," Sting and Rouge said

"Just to be safe, we should take extra procession before going," Mira said.

"Yeah, you are most likely right," Wendy said, all doubt's leaving her.

"Let's go save our friends!" Natsu said as the group headed out to the resort to find Mika and save Levy, Erza, Happy, and Gray!

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Now, you may be wondering, where are the O.C. and Lyon pairing, well that will show up, but again, the journey is half the fun. And I am having A lot, and I mean A LOT of fun writing this story!**

 **I have A lot of plans for this story in the future!**

 **Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might get another one in before the challenge ends, But, that's a maybe!**


	9. Keen Hills Resort

**Hey ppl, I'm not dead if that's what you were thinking. Sorry, this chapter is so late. High school is tough, I mean the school, the bullies, the lunch, did I mention the bullies (They only bully me cause I like anime!) I had the spring play, solo ensemble, my dad's mom died, yeah my grandma. I also entered the 2018 Spring Writing Contest for The Write Practice. All of the entries were published in the online literary magazine, Short Fiction Break. If you wanna find me, I wrote The Wishing Well by Janna Zuercher! Anyway, who wants to hear really long and boring authors notes! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. This crazy psycho doesn't own or have anything to do with Fairy Tail, she just an over obsessed anime psycho!**

"How much longer do we have to go, I thought you said it was less than five miles," Natsu said whining.

"Be quiet, the less you talk, the faster we get there, and save our friends," Lucy said.

She was starting to get worried about what was to become of her Levy and Erza, or even Happy.

"We have reached our destination," Freed said, joyful.

"Oh great, now I can kick the but of whoever hurt Gray," Lyon chanted in.

"I will also do my best, I want Gray to get better. I feel bad my healing magic didn't work on him," Wendy said sadly.

"Nonsense child, you did the best you could, besides you need rest from trying to heal Gray," Carla said concerned for Wendy's health.

"Carla's right, you need rest, we cant have another wizard falling ill," Lucy said.

"Can we go in, I wanna save Erzy-Wurzy," Millianna said.

"Yeah she barely said a word this whole time cause she was so worried about her friend," Kagura budded in.

"Milly is right, the sooner we go in the sooner we can save my beloved," Juvia stated.

"AND HAPPY," Nastu shouted.

"And Erzy," Milly chanted.

"Don't forget about shrimp," Gajeel whispered.

"Well then, let's go," The twin dragon slayers said as they started to walk up the steps to the resort.

"Hold up, we should be ready in case that brat is going to surprise us with another one of her attacks," The thunder legion chanted in unison.

"Well, if we don't go then we can't save our friends," Natsu said.

The doors of the resort creaked open as if to call them in. The group walked into the resort with an open mind.

"Guys, somethings not right here, the resort is supposed to be a fun and exciting place for tourist," Freed said.

"Yeah, this place looks deserted, where did all the tourist go," Lucy said for she was getting frightened by the empty terrain.

The door slammed shut, blocking the only escape they had left.

"GUYS! The door won't open," said Natsu.

Natsu was pulling on the big shiny handles of the beautifully decorated brown door.

"BEHIND YOU," the group shouted as something jumped out of the shadows.

"Hello kind travelers, and welcome to the Keen Hills Resort," A Man said as he walked towards them.

"If you would like, I will gladly show you to your rooms," He smiled.

Lucy was getting an uneasy feeling about this man, and the rest of the group didn't trust him either.

"No thank you, but by any chance have you seen a girl around here," Gajeel started.

"Well, this place has been a little-deserted lately, but yes, I saw a beautiful young lady walking by here earlier today," The man answered, "Why don't you have a complimentary stay her at my resort for the night, you all look exhausted."

The group agreed that after the long day of events that had just occurred, that a good nights sleep would do them some good.

"This way," The man said, guiding them to a room.

"Enjoy your stay at Keen Hills, oh and you can call me Dawson," The man said with a mischievous grin.

A puff of smoke appeared and then there, emerged Mika.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHERE IS DAWSON," Natsu shouted furiously.

"Isn't it obvious, there was no Dawson, it was just Mika tricking us," Kagura jumped in.

Natsu started to think (Scary I know) about everything that Kagura had said.

"How foolish are you wizards," Mika laughed as she disappeared.

"We need to find a way out of here," Lucy said, trying to find a solution.

"Yeah, anyone who messes with fairy tail will pay dearly," Mira said as she transformed into her Shedevil form.

"She didn't block our magic, foolish," Lyon said.

"No, it's most likely another trick Mika has up her sleeve," Lyon stated.

"Yeah Ice Princess Jr. is right," Natsu said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Lyon said rolling his eyes.

"Well, since I can't pick a fight with Gray, you're the next best thing," Natsu said casually.

"Pathetic, why would I pick a fight with the likes of you," Lyson said ignoring Natsu altogether.

"What was that Snow Queen," Natsu spat out.

Lyon rolled his eyes and turned around to join the group conversation.

"Looks like Fire Boy can't keep his cool," Gajeel laughed.

"Oh yeah, Metal Head. In case you didn't know, fire is hot and does not need to keep cool," Natsu said cockily.

"Oh, so Flame Brain can think," Gajeel said in a sarcastic tone.

"GUYS, LETS GO," Minerva said, breaking the bickering up.

Kagura used her sword to slash the cage door open, leaving an easy escape for the team. Natsu, being foolish, ran head first to try to get through the door.

"Owww," Natsu said holding his head.

"Should have known that there was more to it," Lyon said.

"Freed, someone put an enchantment on the exit. Do you think you could," Lyon started.

"Already one step ahead of you'" Freed stated.

"Good, now I want everyone to search for weapons, tools, or anything that may be useful," Sting ordered, trying to help.

After a little discussion, the group decided to listen and look around for items as Freed attempted to break the enchantment.

"Will this wrench I found over in the corner work," Elfman asked trying to be manly.

"How about this wooden stake," Kagura asked.

"Yes, anything you can find," Rouge said trying to guide the guilds in the right direction.

"How's it coming Freed," the team asked, worried about the time they had left.

"It would be a lot easier to escape if the master were here," Mirajane said trying to help the best she could.

"Got it!" Freed shouted.

"Really," Natsu said overjoyed.

"Yeah, just one more minute and," Freed started, "we are good to go."

"Now let's move it," The team shouted as they raced to the exit without a second thought.

"Did you really think I would make it that simple," a figure said, coming out of the shadows.

"MIKA!"

"Don't leave yet, I have some friends for you to play with. Come on out my little puppets," Mika laughed as more figures popped out from the shadows.

 **So that's it, my really late chapter! I worked hard on it and I hope you enjoy it, and for anyone reading The Tale of Princess Akina, I will update that ASAP, I promise. So any thoughts on whats going to happen next. I kinda left you on a cliffhanger there, sorry about that. Again so sorry for how late this is, I will try to post more often but... Stuff happens!**

 **Your friend,**

 **AnimePsycho23!**

 **P.S. Reviews give me inspiration!**


	10. True Love

**Hey, guess what! I am updating. Why am I updating so soon you may ask? Well, it's simple, I entered another 7-Day Creative Writing Challange. And if you paid attention to before, that means for seven days I write 1,000 words or more, and I always spend that time on my fanfictions. My schedule for the Challange goes as follows:**

 **Monday: Rose Water  
** **Tuesday: Tale of Princess Akina  
** **Wednesday: Rose Water  
** **Thursday: Tale of Princess Akina  
** **Friday: Rose Water  
** **Saturday: Tale of Princess Akina  
** **Sunday: A random one-shot of some anime.**

 **Day 1 of 7**

 **Enjoy this next chapter of Rose Water, and sorry about the extremely long author's note**

 **P.S, This Crazed Anime Freak does not have the privilege of owning Fairy Tail, That right, sadly, belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Come on out my little puppets," Mika laughed as more figures popped out from the shadows.

"No," Lucy said covering her mouth.

Levy, Erza, and Happy appeared.

"Yes, your little friends work for me now," Mika grinned.

"Now my puppets, ATTACK," Mika ordered.

"No, please listen to us," Lucy said, for she did not want to fight her guildmates.

"If you don't fight back, you're going to die," Mika grew more and more amused.

"Hey buddy, want some fish," Natsu said, not believing that his friend had been turned.

Happy slapped the fish out Natsu's hand, and it fell to the floor.

"That is not the Happy I know," Nastu remarked, tears forming in his eyes, "The Happy I know would steal the fish right out of my hands and eat it, the Happy I know would throw some cheesy insult at Lucy, and most importantly, the Happy I know would never hurt his friends."

Natsu's speech left everyone in tears.

"Solid Script, blade," Levy said in a robotic tone.

The metal blade took a course to break up the bonding moment between Natsu and Happy.

"Not so fast Shrimp," Gajeel said, eating the blade.

"No, I still got what I wanted, look," Levy pointed.

The touching moment between the guildmates had been broken, and Happy flew to Erza's side.

"This is the end of the line for you," Levy shot an enchanted spear at Gajeel.

Before any of the guildmates could interrupt their little session, Levy used her solid script magic to great a barrier around the two of them.

"Damn it," Gajeel said unable to move.

"Any last words," Levy walked up to the pinned Gajeel.

"Gajeel, NO!" Juvia yelled, trying to break through the barrier that Levy had placed.

"It's no use, only I know how to break it," Levy remarked.

"Please don't kill him," Juvia pleaded.

"Don't worry, you will have your turn soon enough," Levy laughed as she walked back over towards Gajeel.

"Levy, think this through, don't you care about me at all," Gajeel said, trying to snap Levy out of it.

"Care about you, as if. Remember when we first meet, when you attacked Shadow Gear, and almost killed us. Remeber branding my stomach with the Phantom Lord guild mark, and pinning us to a tree. I still have a scar to prove it," Levy commented, showing the scar for all to see.

"I-I-I'm Sorry," Gajeel felt guilty.

"Sorry, SORRY, are you freaking kidding me, SORRY IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF IS SORRY. YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD," Levy started to lose her temper.

"Levy, I truly am sorry for what I did back then. When I first saw you walking with your team, I thought that you would be an easy target, to get back at Fairy Tail. I didn't think much about the harm I was causing to you. Later, when I joined Fairy Tail, your friends tried to get back at me, but you didn't do anything. During the S-class Trials I fell in love with you, and the more I got to know about you, the more I realized how strong you were, and how capable you were. I realized you were the one. I love you Levy McGarden, I LOVE YOU," Gajeel cried out closing his eyes, as he awaited his long deserved death.

Gajeel felt a sense of warmth overflow him. He opened his eyes to find Levy hugging him, tear flowing through her eyes.

"Thank you Gajeel, thank you," Levy said refusing to let go.

"It's okay Shrimp, everything is just fine," Gajeel said patting her head.

"Oi Shrimp, can you do me a favor and remove this spear from me," Gajeel laughed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Levy said, removing the spear.

"If you lovebirds are done in there, would you mind joining the battle again," Natsu teased.

Gajeels face turned bright red as he realized that everyone in the guild heard his heartfelt confession of love to Levy. Levy's face turned to an equally bright shade of pink as she also realized everyone says what had just transpired.

"You two are so cute together," Mira commented.

"Awww, when's the wedding," Erza cooed at the newly found couple.

"ERZA, YOUR OKAY," Everyone started to freak out

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Erza questioned.

"It must be because of Erza's love for romance and happy endings that she is okay," Lucy suggested.

"Most likely," Everyone agreed.

"Then everyone is okay," Milliana clapped.

"Not everyone, happy is still under control," Natsu said, furious that his friend would be so damaged that he would deny fish.

"Not for long he's not," Carla said, butting in.

"Here, have some fish Tom-cat," Carla said, handing happy a really big raw fish.

"CARLA, YOUR MY SAVIOR," Happy cried.

"It was nothing," Carla said, turning away.

Happy tried to embrace her, but Carla quickly moved out of the way, letting the tom cat fall.

"WHY WOULDN'T HE ACCEPT THE FISH FROM ME," NATSU SHREAKED.

"It probably means more, coming from the one he's in love with," Lucy reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Natsu thought.

"Now that I think about it, first there was Lucy. When Natsu hugged lucy, Lucy turned back to normal, then, when Gajeel confessed his strong emotions to Levy, she changed back," Freed started to piece together.

"Yeah, and when Gajeel confessed to Levy, Erza's love for romance, triggered, causing her to change back," Rouge continued.

"Then finally, when Carla gave Happy the fish, Happy's love for Carla, made him snap out of it too," Lucy chimed in.

"Well no duh, anyone could have figured that one out," Sting rolled his eyes at Lucy.

"Well excuse me," Lucy sassed back.

"So what everyone's saying is that true love breaks the spell," Lyon suggested.

"Well, now that you know my secret, I guess play time is over. Time to die," Mika said, launching an attack.

 **Word Count: 1025!**

 **First off, the reason why I put so much Gajevy in her is that, well, it's my all-time favorite ship, and it didn't feel right putting this chapter up without a little Gajevy, I mean I had a chance and I took it. Hoped you Liked it! Well, see you Wednesday with another chapter of Rose Water. I also have a band and choir concert today for my school, so wish me luck.**

 **What is going to happen to our beloved hero's now, find out in the next chapter of Rose Water! Also, comment if you have an idea for this story, I would be glad to hear it.**

 **Your Friend,  
** **AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Reviews give me inspiration!**


	11. Moment of Weakness

**The thing is, I'm not even writing this anymore, the story is writing itself, and so I can't even tell what is going to happen next. I know, kind of ridiculous, going with the flow over here. If you don't want to read this story anymore because of that I'm cool, the truth is, I write these stories for my own reasons. I write because it makes me happy, it makes me, well me. The readers, reviewers, favorites, and follows are just an added bonus, but really I would still write, even without those things. I will write what I want when I want, and I won't let anyone stop me! If they want to ridicule, they can go write their own story!**

 **Just a reminder that today is Day 3 of 7 of the 7-Day Creative Writing Challange. Just so you don't forget, the schedule is as follows,**

 **Thursday: Tale of Princess Akina  
Friday: Rose Water  
** **Saturday: Tale of Princess Akina  
Sunday: One-shot of some random anime**

 **Anyways, Even though really late at night, Please enjoy this latest chapter of Rose Water**

 **P.S. I do not own and had nothing to do with the creation of Fairy Tail.**

"Well, now that you know my secret, I guess play time is over. Time to die," Mika said, launching an attack.

Ice pillars flew towards the group, leaving a huge cloud of smoke.

"All bark and no bite it seems," Mika was disappointed by how they fell so fast.

"Not so fast," Freed said.

The smoke dispersed to reveal Freed and the team behind an enchantment.

"You can't beat us," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Happy joined in.

"What makes you so sure," Mika laughed.

"Because we have something you don't, friends," Erza stood confidently with her friends.

Mika stood in shock as memories flooded her mind.

 **-Flashback-**

 **" _Where am I," Young Mika asked._**

 ** _"It's okay,_ master _found you, you're going to be safe now," a little boy responded._**

 ** _"Who are you, and who is master?" Mika asked with curiosity._**

 **" _I am your friend, my name is Akane," The little boy answered her._**

 **" _And who is master?" She asked again._**

 ** _"Oh yeah, she is the one who found you and brought you here. May I ask what you were doing sleeping outside in the middle of a snowstorm?"_**

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

"How dare you, you don't know anything about me!"Mika raged out on the team.

"I know that you're the enemy but are you okay," Lyon was concerned for the warrior before they started to cry.

"YES IM FINE, stop asking such pathetic questions you ice monster," Mika grew more and more upset, and furry grew in her eyes.

"It's weak to show emotions on the battlefield," Lyon commented more and more emotions started to arise out of the girl standing before him.

"So cute, you're trying to through me off my game," Mika responded.

"Keen eye, but can you stop this," Lyon said as he hit her with a sword made of ice.

"Damn it,"Mika's arm started to bleed, for she was stricken with the sword.

"Looks like you were all bark and no bite," Lyon mocked her earlier comment.

"There are two things I hate in this world more than anything, feelings, and Ice Wizards."

Lyon stood in shock from her comment..

"Well, I best be off, Mika said as she disappeared.

Lyon searched the surrounding area, to find nothing.

"Where did she go," Gajeel asked.

"Guys!" Lucy shouted

"Look everywhere, she might still be here," Erza responded.

"I SAID GUYS!," Lucy shouted once more to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, good, now listen. We still have to find the next clue, remember, we need the cure to save Grey," Lucy reminded everyone.

"Oh crap," Everyone responded immediately.

"Wait, what did that clue say again?" Levy asked as Lucy handed her the slip.

"Dear Finders,

If you want to be tainted with blood just follow this clue.

Clue #1

There are anger and sadness. There are bloodlust and worry. The key to your demise is in a place where it is dry and wet, hot and cold, and you are dead. The other path is towards a place of luxury and enjoyment. A place where you stay in the sun and swim your heart out does seem nice but is also quite deadly...

"Okay, there are only a couple places in this resort that look to be in good shape," Levy reminded everyone.

"Okay, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth, you guys go check out the outside and surrounding areas," Lucy ordered.

"Got it," The two guilds said as they left for the outside.

"Okay Everyone from the rest of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale, except Lyon will go check out the casino," Levy suggested.

"Why does Lyon stay?" A Lamia Scale member asked.

"Because we know Mika has a strong hatred towards Ice Wizards and we want to lure her out and make her give us the cure," Levy was dead serious.

"Our destination is the conservatory!"

"Fine," and with that Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were gone.

"Okay, that leaves Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Erza, Mirajane, Lyon, Shrimp and me, right?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, you got that right," Nastu said, slapping Gajeel on the back.

"Watch it Flame Brain, that hurt," Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Watch it Flame Brain, that hurt," Natsu mocked.

"You guys are so immature," Lucy said.

"Look who's all bluff and blustered," Gajeel teased, as he saw Natsu face turn a bright shade of red.

"You guys, don't fall too far behind, okay," Levy said.

"Like your one to talk," Natsu responded to Gajeels previous comment.

"Whatever, let's get moving," Gajeel sped up to get away from Natsu.

"Wait a minute, without Grey, it could finally be my chance to make Juvia fall in love with me," Lyon whispered to himself.

"Do not even think about it, or else," Juvia turned to him with devilish eyes.

"Nevermind then," Lyon said, fearful for his life.

"We are here," Levy said, as the group stopped in front of the doors to the conservatory.

"What do you think awaits us on the other side," Carla pondered.

"We'll just have to open it and see, now won't we," Pantherlily said as he walked over towards the door.

"Not if I can help it," Happy said as he sprinted to beat Pantherlily to the door.

"Tomcat," Carla rolled her eyes and looked away.

Happy grew silent again. and went back to Natu's side.

"Let's open it," Erza said as she swung the door open.

"Wow, so many rare plants," Levy said as she started to look around.

"We're supposed to be looking for clues, not interesting plants Shrimp," Gajeel patted Levy on the head once again.

"Why do you call me Shrimp?" Levy asked out of nowhere.

"What should I call you then?" Gajeel snickered.

"Oh I don't know, how about my real name, Levy!"

"Nah, I like Shrimp Better," Gajeel laughed his heart out.

"GUYS! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING, COME QUICK," Lucy called out.

"What is it now," Lyon said, as he walked up to her.

"It's another clue."

 **Word Count: 1009**

 **So I barely made the count this time, I was really doubting I would be able to do it, I mean I was about ready to faint, but I managed, it's 10:31 here, but I am really tired so yeah...**

 **Anyway, see ya Friday!**

 **Your Friend  
AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Nice or helpful Reviews give me inspiration!**


	12. Clues, Toxins, and Tricks

**Hey everyone, so this is yet another chapter up because of the 7-Day Creative Writing Challange. I am sorry to inform you, that after this chapter I have to study for finals, My sister is graduating, Family from Georgia is going to spend the summer with us, and I have camping and other activities, so I will not be updating for a while, Most likely Agust will be the earliest, but I could post in September. So Enjoy this chapter, kay!**

 **Today is day 5 of 7 of the 7-Day Creative Writing Challange, Remaining Schedule is as follows:**

 **Saturday: Tale of Princess Akina  
Sunday: Other**

 **Anyway get ready, because this is yet another chapter of Rose Water**

 **P.S. Although I wish upon the first star I see every night to own Fairy Tail, that still isn't a reality for me.**

"GUYS! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING, COME QUICK," Lucy called out.

"What is it now," Lyon said, as he walked up to her.

"It's another clue."

Everyone stared at the clue intently.

"What do you think? Should we follow it?" Carla inquired.

"Nah, I'm sick of playing this girl's stupid game, and besides, her clues are manipulative and wrong," Lyon turned away.

"Well I for one think we should at least listen to it," Wendy responded.

"Fine, what does the clue say?" Lyon questions.

To my dearest players

"Congratulations on clue one you made it so far into the game, so you may come, to a place that I know, far far away from where the crow crows, it's not what you think so just hear me out. A mythical place filled with wonders and danger is where the next clue will be found. This is only the second of three clues, play your cards right and you can win or lose."

"That send chills down my spine," Lucy started to shiver.

"From the beginning part, I would think the clue would be hidden out in the countryside, but no countryside I know has mythical beings with wonders and dangers," Pantherlily said, shaking his head.

"What about the wording, I mean, she said Players, which is not a normal thing to call us, plus she referred this whole thing as a game," Lucy explained.

"Maybe she is crazy and want's us to play her silly little GAME," Lyon suggested.

"If that were the case, she wouldn't have mentioned cards," Levy interrupted.

"What is that supposed to mean," Natsu turned to Levy.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Mika doesn't seem like the person who drops subtle hints for no reason," Levy started to examine the slip.

"As far as I can tell, there is no spell on this clue," Levy said, handing the slip to Lucy for safe keeping.

"Then let's go find the others," Gajeel said.

"Wait, something's not right here," Pantherlily grabbed Gajeel's shoulder.

"What are you?" Gajeel started, "Oh, now I feel it."

"What is this feeling," Happy and Carla said.

"I don't know but it's making me sick," Erza said, falling to the ground.

"ERZA," The group shouted.

"I can heal her," Wendy said, trying to reach Erza.

"WENDY!" Mirajane shouted as Wendy fell to the floor.

Wendy attempted to open her mouth, to no prevail.

"Wendy, whats going on," Carla asked, but Wendy was passed out.

"EVERYONE, HOLD YOUR BREATH," Levy started to scream, "THE THING WE ARE FEELING IS THE TOXIC GAS THAT IS BEING OMITTED FROM THE PLANTS."

Everyone did as they were told and held in their breaths.

"The doors locked," Lucy whispered as she attempted to open it.

"Damn it, Okay, find anything you can, we need to break the windows," Mirajane ordered quietly.

"Hold your breath," Levy reminded everyone.

Gajeel found a vine snapper in the back and grabbed it. He attempted to lift it and throw it, but he was too weak. Natsu quickly got up behind Gajeel and helped him lift the tool and together they through it. A loud crashing noise confirmed that Natsu and Gajeels Brave teamwork saved everyone.

"That was a dirty trick," Lyon said as he exhaled.

"You did it," Wendy said, trying to get up.

"No, no child, you are far too weak. Lie back down and rest," Carla insisted.

"No I'm fine," Wendy stated as she propped herself on her feet.

Carla rolled her eyes at the Stubborn child.

"Fine, have it your way," Carla said, walking towards the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza asked, still groggy from the gas.

"Yeah, and luckily this specific type of gas only had temporary effects, or it could have been a lot worse," Levy Pronounced to Erza, as to comfort her.

"We need to get down and tell the others what is going on," Lyon said.

Everyone agreed and followed to the downstairs to confront the others about the situation.

"Umm guys, there's nobody here," Mirajane had a face paler than ever before seen on her face.

"Hello, anyone here, MERMAID HEEL, SABERTOOTH, LAMIA SCALE," Natsu Paused for a second, "FOR GOD'S SAKE FAIRY TAIl? IS ANYONE HERE!"

"Where did everyone go?" Erza asked.

"Look, a note," Levy said, as he pointed to the table on the right of them.

"Good observation shrimp, now what does it say?" Gajeel asked curiously.

Levy's face grew pale and she started to shake.

"Oi, you okay Shrimp," Gajeel asked.

Levy slowly handed Gajeel the paper.

"Oh my god," Gajeel said.

"What does it say, or do I have to read it myself," Lyon was getting impatient.

"It says,

"Don't you worry about your friends, they are all safe. The ones that are lost are you, and the ones that are going to die, also you."

"Holy crap," Natsu said.

"What does it mean by we are lost, we didn't go anywhere, did we?" Lucy asked.

"I thought it was strange that I didn't find any plants that would give off the gas in the conservatory, yet there was gas," Levy started.

"What does that mean then?" The group wondered.

"It means that the gas was not from plants, It was a spell designed to transport us to another place," Levy said in a serious tone.

"So you're saying that we are not in the resort anymore," Lyon clarified.

"Yeah, and I have a bet that wherever we are, Mika has a surprise or two waiting for us."

"Oh, I think that there is going to be more than one or two traps," Gajeel commented.

"Definitely," Panterlily joined in.

"Whatever Mika throws our way, we will prevail, and show Mika that she can't win against us because she forgot to take one thing into account," Erza said.

"And what was that?" Lucy questioned.

"She forgot to take into account that Fairy Tail is a family that never backs down from a challenge, and fellow guilds are cousins who are there when we need them most," Erza said confidently.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

 **Word Count: 1034**

 **So that was day 5 of the challenge, and I hope you enjoyed it, anyway see ya next time on Rose Water!**

 **Your Friend,  
AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Reviews give me inspiration**


	13. NOT CHAPTER, IM DOING A REWRITE AND MORE

**EVEN IF IT'S NOT A CHAPTER, PLEASE READ TILL THE END!**

 **Hey, after a long, and I mean long break I am finally back. Something happened to me this summer and for a while, I gave up on writing. I wanted to be a professional writer so bad, and when I told my mother, she laughed and said I needed to be more practical. She said that I didn't have enough talent. So I decided to quit. But I couldn't quit. I am crying while typing this so, yeah. I tried so hard to give up writing, but the writing was the only thing that made me happy, not like anime happy, I mean truly happy. It took me a while to realize this, but my calling is to write, and a writer will strive for perfection, but will never reach it. In turn, they will get better and strive through the world. Chances are, I will fail at making writing my profession, but if I go out there and fail, at least I can say I tried to accomplish my dream. I will be who I want to be. am going to do a rewrite. The rewrite will be a totally different story, revolving around just the characters in the story, no OC'S. When the rewrite is done, I will delete this story. Thank you for listening to what I had to say. The quote I will finish with today is "No matter how hard or impossible it is, never lose sight of your goal." -Monkey D. Luffy.**

 **That's all for today, see you tomorrow.  
With all of my thanks, Janna Zuercher**


End file.
